In the Altogether
"In the Altogether" is the twelfth episode of the third season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the thirty-eighth episode of the series. It first aired on May 4, 2010 (UK). Summary While out on a stroll, Julia tries to explain to William her wanting a change from working on only dead people but the Detective and Doctor soon find they have a murder on their hands when an attractive young woman, Abigail Tungstall is found strangled in the park. When Murdoch and Constable Crabtree search the woman's lodgings, they find some very risqué photographs of the young woman leading them straight to a known pornographer, Marcus Evans. He denies having anything to do with the young woman's death, saying she had quit some time ago. However, one of the other models who had been a close friend of the victim tells them that Abigail had gotten into a new business at a different address, which turns out to be an apartment where Abigail had taken men for trysts, which consists mainly of a boudoir with a large, luxurious bed and a hidden camera behind a one way mirror. Murdoch discovers a safe behind a panel and once it is opened, he is shocked to find among others photos of Sally Pendrick, whose husband James he has long suspected of criminal activity. The men in the photographs who have been blackmailed all have motive, but on investigation they are all cleared, except one man who cannot be identified. They instead trace the camera found in the hidden room and get the name of the purchaser, Colin McTavish, who is apparently Abigail's employer and the one who has been blackmailing everyone. Mrs. Pendrick eventually admits to having posed for the photos when she was young, prior to her marriage, and that she is now being blackmailed by McTavish with a threat to inform her husband of them. When Murdoch accompanies her to a meeting with McTavish in hopes of catching the man, there is an explosion in the warehouse where they were to meet, and they are nearly killed. The suspected blackmailer's body is found in the warehouse, but Julia determines that he had been dead before the explosion, it is not what killed him. They also discover that the woman in the picture with the unidentified man is not Abigail, but her model friend Moira who had pointed them to her trysting place earlier. Moira admits she was there, but only the one time, and she does not know who the man is either. However, she tells them to take another look at Marcus Evans, because he was in love with Abigail and if he'd found out what she was doing, he would have had motive to kill her. When Murdoch confronts him he confesses to strangling Abigail in the heat of an argument, but says he didn't blackmail anyone and knows nothing about McTavish or his death. Murdoch determines they are dealing with two separate crimes, and suspects the bomb was intended for Sally, thinking that someone, probably James, was out to kill Mrs. Pendrick all along. Upon investigation of the pieces of the bomb which are retrieved, Murdoch finds evidence that a finely made and expensive Swiss clock wheel like the ones James Pendrick used in his model of the solar system was used in the timing device. With testimony from the makers that an order was shipped to Pendrick and there were no other buyers in the Toronto area, Pendrick is arrested and charged with the murder of McTavish and attempted murder of his wife. Meanwhile, Dr. Ogden is growing restless, perhaps H. G. Wells was accurate when he observed there was something missing in her life. Her romance with Murdoch grows strained as her uneasiness increases, as she and William can't seem to finish a conversation without being interrupted, let alone have a heart to heart talk. She seriously considers an offer to practice medicine in a new children's hospital in Buffalo, as the head of pediatric surgery. Character Revelations * Sally Pendrick has been hiding details of her past from her husband. * Murdoch asks George how many Aunts does he have for the first time. George can only get through the As and Bs before the Detective stops him, " You can fill me in on the Cs through Z another time." Continuity * Murdoch refers to the events of [[This One Goes to Eleven|''This One Goes to Eleven]] and [[Future Imperfect|Future Imperfect]] in recounting his suspicions of James Pendrick. * Julia continues to grow more restless about her relationship with Murdoch, and tells him that she thinks '''H. G. Wells' was right in [[Future Imperfect|''Future Imperfect]] when he said there was something missing. She meets with a doctor from Buffalo that she previously got a call from, who says he is 'wooing' her, apparently to move and take a new position at his hospital. Historical References Trivia * It is never revealed who the unidentified man was since his name wasn't on the list found in the apartment, even Moria, Abigail's friend didn't know his name when she said to the Inspector, "''Abbey knew him, I didn't! I've never seen him before or since!" *The character Colin McTavish is non-credited. Errors *When Murdoch pulls the packets of money out of the safe, you can easily tell that there were only a few real bills on the outside and regular paper in between. *Sally Pendrick's choker is held together by velcro at the back Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Peter Stebbings as James Pendrick Kate Greenhouse as Sally Pendrick Guest Cast Ennis Esmer as Marcus Evans Janet Porter as Moira Mahoney Kevin Bundy as Dr. Folwell Julian DeZotti as Luther Olivia Rameau as Beatrice Uncredited Cast Sean Harraher as Constable Worseley Gallery 312 1.JPG|We're needed again 312 Crime scene.JPG 312 In the Altogether Blackboard 1.PNG|Working it out..|link=Blackboard 312 In the Altogether Blackboard 3.PNG|at the Blackboard 312 2way mirror 2.JPG 312 Julia telephone.JPG 312 Pendrick and Murdoch.JPG 312 Solar System.JPG Category:Season Three Category:Season Error